


A Chance to Save the World

by crystalc



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalc/pseuds/crystalc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read the book-Jacket taibhrigh posted and was inspired.<br/>Please Let me Know Should I continue on this story line?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please do not freak about the deletion of the second chapter. I have been doing some editing and decided that with the way I want the story to go that the second chapter was better as part of the prologue. Chapter 2 was basically filler to get me to the when my story truly starts taking place. <br/>Props go to    Shadow_Hunter93    as she has become my beta for this story<br/>We are currently in the process of editing the next chapter so I can have it out as soon as possible. <br/>Have no fear I am not abandoning this story nor do I plan to.</p>
<p>And Comments are love. I love hearing different ideas about what people would like to see in the storyline so please feel free</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Chance to Save the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449500) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh). 



> I read the book-Jacket taibhrigh posted and was inspired.  
> Please Let me Know Should I continue on this story line?
> 
>  
> 
> Please do not freak about the deletion of the second chapter. I have been doing some editing and decided that with the way I want the story to go that the second chapter was better as part of the prologue. Chapter 2 was basically filler to get me to the when my story truly starts taking place.   
> Props go to Shadow_Hunter93 as she has become my beta for this story  
> We are currently in the process of editing the next chapter so I can have it out as soon as possible.   
> Have no fear I am not abandoning this story nor do I plan to.
> 
> And Comments are love. I love hearing different ideas about what people would like to see in the storyline so please feel free

**Prologue**

 

It is a rare thing to learn that you alone hold the power of stopping the destruction of all you have ever known, but that is what happened just a few months ago for one man **.**

      Let’s go back to the beginning so that we can understand the end. It all started because of a woman like most stories and legends do. A woman who craved to have a child of her own rather than just watch the children of others, but she was forbidden to do so by the other gods thinking that something of her blood could threaten even them. Defying their orders she succeeded in her wish. A child perfect in her eyes, but an abomination in theirs.

      Fearing what she had given birth to they forced Fate to curse her child. Fate has always been fickle though, and when she looked at the child she saw something they couldn’t. The perfection that might one day bring balance but balance requires two scales and that is the curse she placed on the child. To forever rage and pine always seeking the other soul to balance his. The light to his darkness so to speak. And this is how the story of Dracula was born. 

 

**3000 Years Ago**

     Draku had known from birth that he was different than others. He could sense how different their bodies were from his, how they only had one shape instead of the ability to use others. Then he learned the, depending on how you look at it, curse or gift his mother had given him. Yes he had always been stronger, faster, and with heightened senses but there was a cost for that. The need for blood that nobody else felt except his mother. He remembers the first time he had had to drink blood even to this day and the long talk he had with his mother. That if he were to give in to the bloodlust the gods themselves would act against him in fear. That was the day he learned of the curse Fate had placed on him. Unlike his mother he didn’t see it as a curse at first but as a gift: he knew from her ‘curse’ that he had a soul out there that matched his perfectly. But as the millennia passed he realized that her ‘gift’ might just be the curse his mother thought after all as he searched for centuries in vain. Despair raging over his heart and mind he locked himself away fearing what he would become as he never found his match. Knowing he should never be woken he wiped all knowledge of his whereabouts from the earth as well as he could.

       But once Fate has decreed something, not even the gods’ will can stop it from happening. Thus the true story begins.

 

**Present Day**

      Draku could feel it the moment he woke, even through the unrelenting bloodlust of hundreds of years he could feel it. His mate was alive and out there somewhere. Hope was finally something he could feel again.

* * *

 

       Hannibal King gasped as he jerked awake from yet another freaky dream. This one being the third one this week alone he was starting to get worried. Not only had he always had the similar dream at least once every six months ever since he can remember, although they had been very different when he was a child, now they decide to come more often too? Screw his life he thought to himself. Not only was he having the same dream they were getting longer as well. If he didn’t know that he had had them before his time as a vampire he would swear they were left over remnants. If asked outright what they were about he always said they were about women or just nightmares from his vampiric days but that was far from the truth.

      That wasn’t what had him so on edge though. Every dream he had he could feel what felt like a tug in his mind, pulling him towards what he had no idea. The strangest thing was that even if the specifics of the dream itself changed the landscape or where it took place never changed. No other dream from what he had heard others describe ever occurred in the same place more than twice at the most. So much for being normal. Then again his life had never been normal. A sixth sense he’d had since pre-school had always made sure of that. But it had made him one hell of a private detective. If only he had heeded it concerning Danica. Now that had truly been hell on earth.

      What was most worrisome though was that pull was something he could feel now even in his waking moments. Almost like his sixth sense was trying to tell him something but he knew it wasn't quite that. When he had first felt the pull two weeks before while awake it had dropped him on his ass, so intense the pull was, and left him reeling for an hour. He had never felt anything like it before in his life. Even the rest of the Night-Stalkers could tell something was off with him. Abigail just yesterday had benched him after their recent tangle at the police station. He had felt the pull again while there distracting him completely.

      What was just as worrisome were the new rumors they had been hearing around town about the Talo's new plan. Hedges had just informed them about the legends surrounding Dracula and that combined with the knowledge from their mole in the Talo's house: Dracula was Danica's new game plan. With something like that backing her shit was about to get real. Thankfully Summerfield hopefully had her new virus that she had helped to develop and that would give them the edge they needed.

* * *

      

       Hannibal knew the moment they walked into Vance's building that something was very wrong. As they went up further into the building the pull he had been feeling for the past two weeks was singing louder and louder in his brain. Then they walked into Vance's office and it hit him: the person standing in front of him was the source of the pull. Hannibal couldn't help himself as he walked further into the room, as if in a trance, already knowing that the man before them could not be Vance. He'd never had this feeling before around him.

      "Shit guys that's not Vance!" was the only thing Hannibal got out before he was twisted around into a choke hold that he had no hope of breaking.

      "It's you." Hannibal heard whispered with awe into his ear even as he saw Blade and Abigail level their weapons on them. 'Oh shit' was the only thought that went through Hannibal's head before he felt pain ripping through his shoulder. All Hannibal could do was collapse to the ground as Draku launched himself at Blade. That was the last thing he saw as the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props go to Shadow_Hunter93 as she has become my beta for this story  
> We are currently in the process of editing the next chapter so I can have it out as soon as possible.   
> More chapters will be coming but patience please. they may take longer than I planned. No worries the inspiration is finally back.  
> And Comments are love. I love hearing different ideas about what people would like to see in the storyline so please feel free

Chapter 1

 

       "Oh holy hell, what happened!" Were the first words out of Hannibal's mouth before his eyes even opened.

       "Uncle Hanni! You're awake. It took you long enough." 

       'Oooomph' was Hannibal's only response as all the air left his lungs as Zoe jumped on him from the end of the bed. Hannibal's eyes shot open as he heard a chuckle from the right.

       "I thought you would be more comfortable with a familiar face to see first thing."

       Draku may have tried to sound reassuring with this but only terror came to Hannibal's mind. Hannibal's arms came up to wrap around Zoe as he tried to maneuver her to the opposite side from Draku. "What's wrong Hanni? Draku won't hurt me, he's nice and fun to play with, and he makes the others scared. It's funny to watch."

      "Where's your mom little one?" Hannibal's voice quavered even as he glared at Draku. Even with Zoe's reassurance Hannibal could tell that they were in the Talos' building, and fear suffused his body even more as he thought of everything that could happen to the precious child in his arms.

       "I think she's still downstairs in the science room, right Draku?"

       "Yes, she is little one. She's helping me to get rid of the bad vampires."

       "See Hanni! Draku's not bad like we thought. He's like you, he wants to stop the bad ones."

        "That's good sweetie. Now would you mind finding your mom, so that Hannibal and I can talk. I'm going to tell him the plan on how we're going to get rid of the bad vampires."

        "Okay, but I expect you to help me color later after dinner. You Promised." How Zoe managed to look so stern when faced with the King of Vampires Hannibal could only guess at. He knew she was a spitfire but this was beyond what he thought she could handle.

        "No problem little one. I always keep my promises."

        Zoe squealed a 'yay' and happily bounced off the bed running for the door. There was a woman standing outside the door as if waiting for Zoe. "We're going back to see mommy in the science room again," Is all Hannibal heard before the door shut.

        "She better be safe with that woman or I swear..." Hannibal started before Draku interrupted him.

        "And I swear on my life that no harm will come to her. No one will touch her or her mother. I have already made that well known and shown the consequences should they disregard that order."

       "Why are they even here? Please let them go, I'll do anything."

        "I can understand that you think I may have malicious intent towards them but I can promise you I do not. They are important to you. I could tell that from when I held you in that office. The most prominent thing I could smell on you was their scents as if they hugged and touched you quite often, like they were your family."

       "How exactly did you get them here? How did you find them so fast?"

       "Anna took some definite convincing before she would come but when I explained what exactly my plans are as well as a few other items she decided to come willingly. Zoe on the other hand when she saw that I was going to be taking you, became very audacious and even a little aggressive. I had no idea a child could be so fearless." He chuckled fondly as he continued. "She's just as protective of you as you are of her. I explained to her what I wanted and needed and she agreed to give me a chance because I was nice to her mother, but according to her I have to impress her before she'll agree."

       Hannibal couldn't help but start chuckling himself as he thought of tiny Zoe demanding that Draku had to impress her. He sobered as he remembered, "You didn't answer my second question: How did you find us so fast?"

        Draku's eyes narrowed as he focused on Hannibal's face. "You felt the exact same thing I did in that office Hannibal. You may not know what it means but I know you felt it."

 "Yeah, I felt something and then you jammed that spike in my shoulder."

        Hannibal watched as blatant anger flashed in Draku's eyes . "That wasn't me. I was distracted and didn't get my hand up fast enough to block the half-breed's blade."

 "I wondered, I could sense that the bastard hated me. And by the way whatever I felt in that office still in no way explains how you found us so fast."

        "I am _nothing_ like the vampires you have met Hannibal." Draku sneered as he mentioned vampires. "I could have found you had you been a hundred miles away. Whether by our bond or your scent."

        "Ok scent I can understand, but what thell hell do you mean about bond?" Hannibal was seriously confused at this point.

         "That's what we both felt in that office. It's part of how you knew I couldn't be Vance." The burning gold of Draku's eyes sent a shiver down Hannibal's spine as he focused even further on him. "I have been waiting thousands of years for you. I was not going to let a little distance stop me from finding you. No matter how far they might have taken you."

         "Ok, not touching that one yet. How exactly did you convince Anna to come with you? All her family but Zoe were slaughtered by vampires. She wouldn't have agreed with out coercion or some major lying on your part." Hannibal was still nervous about Anna being here since he hadn't seen whether she was hurt but seeing Zoe was happy and unhurt had gone a long way to reassuring him.

         Draku smirked as if remembering that conversation. "Like I said she took some convincing. First thing though, I knew I could not harm her because she is important to you and you would never forgive me if I had."

         Hannibal snorted, "Well, you're not wrong about that. What happened to the others there?"

         "I did kill the two men that were there. Of course, that did not endear me to Anna at all until I gave her proof of what I was trying to tell her. Be glad I was there when Danica heard where you guys were hiding otherwise Anna and Zoe would be dead or being used as toys right now."

         "How the fuck did she learn where we were?" In Draku's eyes, Hannibal looked magnificent as fury filled his eyes and body.

          "That is why I killed the others that were on the boat. They betrayed you to Danica. They were not loyal to you. I showed Anna that her information on Daystar had been sent to the Talos' family already. While Hedges was not the one to give away your position, he was slightly changing the results that Anna was getting from her modifications so that you guys would think Daystar would work when in reality it would do very little damage. I will give you the same proof I gave Anna if you need."

          "That fucking bastard!" Hannibal went to sit up in his rage and suddenly remembered his wound as it throbbed from the movement. "Oh, shit that hurts."

          "Do not worry. I have done what I could so it will not open back up without causing lasting effects to you. It will still hurt but you do not have to worry about any blood loss anymore, and it should heal faster than normal."

           Hannibal grimaced as he realized what exactly Draku was talking about. "I'm not going to touch that one yet either. And yes I would like to see that proof even though I know it must be very persuasive for Anna to believe you. What about Dex, I'm assuming he must have been the one to give away our position? And also what about Caulder? If you found us that fast I'm assuming you already know about him too."

          "Yes, Dex was the one to betray where you were. He was expecting the Talos minions to be the ones to come for you. He had made a deal to become the very thing you hunt." Draku sighed knowing the next few words could cause problems. "Caulder is a trickier topic: He is not what you think but he is truly helping the hunters. He may have been helping with the Daystar virus but he was making sure it would only act in a certain way."

           Hannibal sighed worried, scrubbing his hands over his face as he could tell this was not going to a fun conversation. "What exactly do you mean Caulder is not what I think?"

          "Caulder is one of my childer."

          Hannibal's head whipped around to stare at Draku in shock and confusion. "There's no fucking way! I've seen him in daylight! Hell, I've even hunted with him before."

 Draku smiled at Hannibal almost laughing at his shock. "As I said he is one of _my_ childer, as in I created him myself. Like I said you have never met a vampire exactly like me. Caulder is a better and closer example to me but still not as strong. All my direct childer are daywalkers. Granted there are not as many left as I thought there might be, but still. The vampires you know and hunt are but parasites compared to what they should be. 

          "Holy fuck! You're really serious; Caulder is a vampire! But I've never seen any signs that he could be. You can always tell from the bloodlust. There's no way." Hannibal was shaking his head refusing to believe what Draku was saying.

           "Like I said he's a Daywalker. He's also centuries old. When you're as old as we are you perfect the art of blending in. Being a Daywalker is also a bigger part of what you've noticed. They have much more self-control and do not need near as much blood as the parasites of today. A single glass of blood is enough to last a daywalker like Caulder at least two days minimum barring any injuries of course."

            "Damn!" Hannibal's face was slack with surprise then suddenly horror wiped the surprise away. "Was he truly helping or was he just setting us up for a massive fail? Please tell me the truth." Hannibal sighed getting ready for another let down.

            "Yes, he was helping. Just not exactly in the way you expected. The daystar virus Anna was helping him with would not kill me, nor would it really kill any vampire except those that were in the immediate dispersal area. No daywalker would have been affected. But..." Draku trailed off as Hannibal interrupted him.

           "Then why the hell did he create it in the first place? I'm so confused, what would he get out of this?"

            "He was trying to perfect the virus before Anna even got onboard with it. He planned ahead of time that no Daywalker would be affected and that was his goal."

            "Ok still confused, what exactly is that going to accomplish?" Hannibal was really trying to keep up with Draku's reasoning but he seemed to be going in circles.

            "The first time Caulder met you was after you were cured. He had seen you at a distance before but that was the first time he was ever able to get your scent. From that moment on he had an inkling on who you could be. He could sense something about you that reminded him of me. He knew if you were who he suspected my awakening would not be long off. His goal was to show that he still believed the old ways while most of the other daywalkers pushed them to the side. The fact that he was helping the hunters even before he met you is what proved his adherence to the old ways to me at least."

            "What exactly do you mean by that? I would think you would be more pissed than happy that he's trying to kill what could be considered as your children or childer even if you do call them parasites." If at all possible Hannibal was still even more perplexed by these revelations.

             "I call them parasites because that is what they _are_." Draku was sneering even thinking about those things as his childer. "They are not _worthy_ of the gifts they have nor do they use them as they were intended. Caulder knew what my views on them would be so he was trying to come up with a way to eradicate them or turn them human again. Those things are not in any form my childer."

            "Ok, dude. Calm down its not like I disagree with you. So if you truly hate them, what are your plans for them?" Hannibal couldn't help the note of curiosity in his voice as he wondered what exactly Draku had in store for them. He was actually hoping it was what it sounded like.

            "It will start in this city, but I plan to enact a cleansing. Only those who prove they are worthy will be able to stay a vampire and they will have to truly prove themselves if they ever hope to become anything like a daywalker."

           "Ok cleansing is a good idea, I definitely like it. Now all this jumping topics is getting very confusing. I get to choose the next one. So for now I'll go along with the whole Anna, Zoe, and me being here as I can't do much about it right now." Hannibal couldn't believe he was saying that but obviously Anna believed him if she was here willingly like Zoe implied. "Ok, so I've noticed a few times you've hinted that there is something very special about me to you. What exactly do you mean by that?"

          "That is a long story."

          "Does it look like I'm going anywhere? I think we have time if your hints mean what I think."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry this has taken so long to post. I just recently moved state lines and it has been extremely hectic.   
> Comments are love!!

       "This will be somewhat of a history lesson but to understand everything I will have to go back a few millennia; back to when my mother and the gods sometimes roamed the earth. What you know of La Magra is incomplete and not all true according to what I've learned since awakening. For one, you believe that I was turned into a vampire by La Magra; I was not. I was born one because of who my mother is: La Magra herself." Draku chuckled, as Hannibal's mouth fell open in utter shock and his eyes widened.

 

        "My mother's only wish was to have a child. Every other god of the time had half-breed children roaming the earth and as she watched the children of earth she began to long for one herself. But she was forbidden from doing so because they believed her blood combined with human or even another gods could be very destructive. She said they feared that a child of hers might even be able to threaten them. They had already seen the destructive power some of the half-god children could wreak on just earth: one of her blood, the most powerful, might be able to destroy even them. Considering that she was a primeval goddess it could even be true."

 

       "What exactly do you mean a primeval goddess? What's the difference?" Hannibal's curiosity had again gotten the better of him.

 

       "It means that she was one the first goddesses and one of the most powerful. Since she was one of the first, not a lot is known to man about her as by that time she had taken a step back from the gods' politics. Her real name, or at least the one she prefers, is Namma. Men came to believe that she was the goddess who gave man the water they needed to live, such as the water they drank and the water of the sea, but they had a small detail wrong, it was not just that water she gave but their very life force: their blood. She gave Enki, the creator of man, the permission to use water to help create humans."

 

      "That's how she became known as the La Magra, the blood god isn't it? Because our blood is three quarters water and without it we die. Even our bodies themselves are made of over fifty percent water." Hannibal was starting to make a little sense of what Draku was talking about.

 

       Draku smiled, happy that Hannibal had put two and two together so fast. "Very good, you catch on quick. So, because my mother knew that no god would help impregnate her, she decided to walk among men to find someone. Who she found is part of the reason it is almost impossible to kill me. She found a distant child of Nergal, not even a half blood, more diluted but could still claim that he was a child of a god. Nergal was the main god of War, Death, and Disease."  
   
       "Normally with how diluted his blood from Nergal would have been, a child of my father wouldn't have inherited anything from it. But combined with my mothers' blood and power: death has no hold on me and diseases cannot touch me. My second shape is from the combined powers of Nergal and my mother. It is why no other vampire could ever have another shape like I do."

 

       "Did you know your father?"

 

       "No. For one, to her he was mainly a means to an end. She wanted a child more than anything. Also, according to my mother, he was killed not long after she became pregnant. She wasn't positive but she always wondered if the other gods killed him for getting her pregnant, or at least arranged for him to die. But, since she had not claimed him she could not pursue it as he was also not related to her by blood."

 

       "So how exactly do I come into this picture? I mean don't get me wrong this is good stuff to know and everything, but?"

  

       "Like I said earlier, the other gods feared any child born to my mother. They went so far as to pass an edict among gods that no one was to lie with her. They were furious when they learned she had succeeded, but even pregnant they were no true match against her with how powerful she is..."

 

       "Hold." Draku paused when Hannibal interrupted him. "Something I don't quite get. There is no evidence that any of those gods are alive even anymore, yet we know La Magra is. How can she still be alive? I mean you talk about her like she is but the others like they are dead. And how do you know she was one of the most powerful?"

 

        "Good questions. All gods are dependent on the worship of their subjects. Gods live and die depending on how much they receive; but worship can be outrite or just the fact that what they are the god of still exists. Their power is also dependent on how important what they are god of is to their subjects. That is why my mother has always been one of the most powerful gods, because she is the goddess of water and thus what all humans are most dependent on."

 

        "Okay, I guess that makes sense."

 

        "Now like I was saying, even with how powerful my mother is there are other gods who are just as powerful. Then there is the One who is still even more powerful than her." Draku sighed, pausing to look down as he got to the most important part of his story. This point in time could decide the future of the human race itself.

 

        "Who could be more powerful than the goddess of water? Water is literally our life blood. For vampires and humans alike. La Magra receives not only the power from water still being the most important thing to humans but she also has all the vampires that live still worshipping her."

 

        "There is one god who will always be more powerful no matter how much worship my mother receives."

 

         Hannibal's eyebrow raised as he realized. "You're hesitating. Why? Who is the god you're referring too?" Hannibal could sense Draku was leery of continuing but wanted and needed to know since he could tell that this is the part that Draku applied to him.

 

        "She has had many names throughout the ages. I have no idea what she calls herself now but when I was young her name was Arah. She is the goddess of Fate."

 

        "Yeah, I can definitely see what you mean about more powerful. As long as humans and vampires are on this earth she will always be the most powerful because that is what she is literally the god of: their life. So how does Arah come into this story? I get the sense she's the reason I'm involved."

 

        "She is." Draku was now the one to scrub his hands over his face. He stood up to walk to the windows to look out over the city. He sighed, but continued, "Like I said earlier the gods became furious when they learned my mother was pregnant. They knew that they couldn't stand against her so they pleaded to the one god who could do something. At first, Arah didn't care because no matter how powerful I became I couldn't really threaten her since even my life can be affected by her. So the others decided to approach Anu. Anu is also a primeval god like my mother, in fact some say that he and my mother were brother and sister or at least somehow related. Anu as head of the pantheon listened to the pleading of what he considered his children. In their stead he approached Arah and requested she at least curse me so that I would not be able to attack the gods themselves."

 

         "Arah respected Anu enough that she agreed. But while she agreed to curse me she never said how she would do it. When Arah came to inspect me and perform her curse, my mother pleaded with her as any mother would for her child. Arah understood the love my mother had for me since she herself can never have children. Instead of doing what the gods wanted, she cursed me as she saw fit. The curse was two-fold; the first part of her curse I learned affected the tethers of my life. My life force, or tether, is bound to this plane of existence. Even though I am only part god I could technically gain access the gods home. To appease them Arah made this impossible unless I wish to die."

 

         "That doesn't seem like that bad of a curse. Although, do you ever get to see your mother?" Hannibal grimaced knowing the pain of never seeing your mother again. That would be something he wouldn't curse even his worst enemy with.

 

          "It will be harder now since the gods home has been closed off better since I was born but she is still powerful enough to visit occasionally. Thank you for your concern there." Draku's eyes softened as he turned around to face Hannibal again, leaning back against the windows.

 

          "You said there were two parts to Arah's curse. What is the second? And how does the second part of a curse applied to you involve me?" Hannibal sat up leaning against the headboard, tired of the odd angle from trying to keep Draku in his line of sight. He knew that Draku meant him no harm but some habits are hard to break.

 

          "The second half of her curse is a little harder to explain but I'll try." Draku looked down again as if trying to gather his thoughts. Draku knew though that this was the turning point. "I guess the best way would be using Plato's theory in the Symposium. He postulated that humans were originally born with four arms and four legs and a single head with two faces. He said the gods feared their own creation and broke them in half. That is how the theory of soulmates was born, but truthfully this is a fictitious story of the curse placed on me." Draku held up his hand as it looked like Hannibal was about to say something. "Please don't interrupt I already can tell what you're thinking. Yes, I apply this to you. I have lived for centuries feeling like I was missing something that could complete me, all along knowing that it was part of Arah's curse." Draku's face betrayed the pain he had felt over the centuries. Showing Hannibal that while he might not feel it as strongly, but Draku definitely did.  
   
         "Is that what you meant by the bond earlier when you talked about finding me? Is that why you also sounded so amazed in Vince's office? Also is that what you meant about both of us feeling something?"

 

         "Yes, it is. Like I said, centuries of that feeling, and suddenly having the person my soul has longed for right next to me. I knew the moment I awoke that the person Arah meant as my other half was alive. It's a massive test of self-control." Hannibal cringed a little at that thought. "No, I do not mean I crave your blood that is not what the self-control is needed for. The only thing I want to do when I see you is to complete the bond but I know you're not ready for that. I know for humans to do something like that, it takes at least a little trust between both. Even more for you, since I am one of the things you hate most right now."

 

         "I'd say sorry for thinking that first, but that's all I've ever known vampires to want from someone. First question about the bond, do I have to become a vampire for it to be complete?"

 

         "From what I've heard around this building about Danica Talos and you, I'm not exactly surprised that's your first thought. Do not worry about that, Danica will pay very dearly for what she did to you." Even though Draku may not know everything, just thinking about what Danica could have done made him want to do horrible things. He just couldn't decide what to start with.

 

         "Good to know you have something planned for her. While on that subject if you could leave Asher alive." Draku tilted his head questioningly. "He's the only reason I survived that hell hole as long as I did. What no one knows is that he's the one who arranged for me to get picked up by hunters so that I could be cured. Of course, he doesn't want that known because his sister would kill him for it. He may be a bastard at times, but I owe him that much. I think without his sister trying to control him he could become a better man."

 

         "Unless you had asked me differently, Asher is one of the only ones I was planning on letting live in this place and perhaps the entire city. Other than my direct childer, of which only one lives in this city, Asher is the only vampire I see any potential in at all."

 

         "While I like being kept up to date on your plans for the city, you didn't answer my second question: Do I have to become a vampire to bond with you?"


End file.
